


They All Fall Down

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Whoever kidnapped Darcy has plans for her. She knows, they've delighted in telling her in great detail. They didn't count on a single person sneaking in to save her. But is he really saving her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda dark, if the tags aren't for you, hit your back button.

Darcy huddled on the cold concrete floor of her cell. Up until today she’d hated it, but now it was almost a relief. She felt like she was burning up from the inside, and as the day stretched on she thought this might be the only thing keeping her from actually combusting. She was in heat, obviously. She’d never been in heat before, but somehow she just  _ knew _ .

She’d lost track of how long she’d been like this. It felt like days, it was probably only hours. But they’d been setting her up for this since they’d taken her. It was easy. All they had to do was take her off the suppressant and wait.

It had only taken a few days. She’d fallen asleep last night a little uneasy, and she’d woken up this morning and everything was all wrong. She’d given up hope that someone was coming to get her. Now it was just waiting, waiting for the inevitable.

“Darcy?” The low voice came from slats of the vent set high in the wall over her bed. That sounded almost like… Clint? 

“Clint?” She didn’t want to get her hopes up only to have it turn out to be another trick, just another one of their cruel games. They’d taunted her a few times, made her think she still had hope.

“Yeah.” He paused. “I didn’t know you were an Omega.”

She made a soft whimpering noise, hugging her knees to her chest even more tightly. “Surprise.” Even to herself she sounded absolutely miserable. She felt miserable. Aside from the all-consuming heat, everything ached, her muscles tired and cramping like she’d spent the day at the gym. Her skin was hypersensitive, and it was like there was an itch deep inside her body that she couldn’t reach.

“Fuck, Darcy. We can’t get you out of here like this.” Clint didn’t sound very happy about it, either.

But he was right. Any of the Alphas running around would be able to pick up her scent from the ventilation system, and they wouldn’t get very far at all.

She thought wildly about what her options were. She knew what was coming. Yeah, they’d taken great delight in telling her exactly what was waiting for her. She took a deep, shaky breath. “Kill me.”

“What?”

“Kill me. They’re keeping me in here until I get all desperate, and then they’re gonna give me to one of  _ them _ to bond with. Whoever it is…” She shook her head, a shudder running through her. “They’ll be pissed. They’ll be stuck with me.” She didn’t want to think what they’d do with her after that. Unhappy Alphas tended to be really aggressive.

Clint let out a heavy sigh. “Fuck, Darcy, no. You can’t-”

“I’d rather be dead than bonded to one of them, Clint.” She shook her head, a hot tear sliding silently down one cheek. “They could make me tell them things. You have to do it.”

He was silent for a long moment. “I’ll bond with you right now.”

A half-choked sob came out. “Are you shitting me? They’ll be able to tell right away, and they’ll kill me anyway.” She shook her head, her mind filling with all of the things they’d do to her. “I want you to do it. You won’t make me suffer. Please, Clint.”

“They won’t. They won’t kill you, Darcy.” His voice was touched with desperation. “You’re still in heat. They’ll use you as bait. We’ll break in, we’ll come get you.”

“Yeah? You and what army?” She knew what was waiting out there for them. A whole base of people trained to kill and expecting an attack.

Clint was quiet enough for long enough that she thought he’d left. She put her cheek down on her knee, her eyes falling shut.

Suddenly everything seemed just a little bit easier. She could smell something other than the cold concrete. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it smell comforting, like home. She turned her head to see Clint standing behind her in his tactical gear, his hands on his hips and his eyes dark. Then vent in the wall was missing. “I didn’t know you were an Alpha.”

The smile he gave her was touched with bitterness. “Surprise.” He knelt down behind her and pulled her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

“Clint, you gotta go,” Darcy whispered, even as she pressed herself against him as much as she could, taking comfort from his presence. “They’ll find you.”

“They won’t. Tony’s got the camera on a loop, and I’ll only be a couple of minutes. Right?” His hands stroked over her arms, easing away the aches. “Poor Omega, you want it so badly, don’t you?”

His voice seemed to pull at the itch deep inside her, and she whimpered, her eyes falling shut. This close his scent was everywhere and she just wanted to roll around in it. It took more effort than was pretty to say, “No, Clint. You’ll be stuck with me forever, and I’ll be stuck in here while you’re…”

“Shh,” he soothed as he nuzzled against the back of her neck. Even that little touch lit her up like she’d touched a live wire. “Don’t fight me, babe. Take my knot, let me bond with you.”

The all-over ache was rapidly concentrating itself between her legs. She let out a little moan at his last words, her mind helpfully supplying images and the ghost of sensation of what it would feel like to be taken, to be filled, to be made  _ his _ . “Clint-” was as far as she got.

He lifted her up against the front of his body with one arm wrapped around her waist. The other hand caught in the back of her leggings and pulled them and her panties down to her thighs. Blunt fingers slid along her center, testing her. “That what you want?”

“Yes.” Darcy had never wanted anything more in her entire life. She was already wet, slick from the promise of relief.

“God, you smell amazing.” The muscles in his forearm stood out as he held her there. The head of his cock slipped through her arousal, and then he was lowering her back down over him. His hand fell over her mouth just before she cried out, muffling the noise. “Gotta keep it down, babe.”

She nodded, but she didn’t know that she could. It just felt so incredible, the glide of his thick shaft inside her. Luckily he didn’t move his hand away. She felt so tight around him too from this angle. She arched her back so he could get a little deeper, and she heard him bite off a groan.

He rocked up into her, holding her off of his thighs just enough to get some good friction. She had nothing to do for leverage, nowhere to put her hands, so she gripped his arm. The idea that they had to hurry made everything that much more intense, and when she purposely clenched around him, he had to bite her shoulder to keep from making too much noise.

It felt so good. There was so much sensation rolling through her that she couldn’t keep still. She tried to roll her hips into him as much as she could, her hands sliding over his arm. She kept clenching around him, urging him on.

Clint fell still, and she moaned long and low as his knot swelled up from the base of his cock. As it pushed up against her cervix, he bit down hard on the base of her neck.

Pleasure exploded through her. Her fingernails dug into his arm, her scream muffled behind his palm. She felt like she was floating forever, she felt-

He pulled her up, tilting his hips back until he tore free. “Oh,  _ fuck _ !” he whispered, his voice strained. “Oh, fuck. That’s not supposed to happen.”

It wasn’t supposed to happen at all. Darcy felt abnormally empty, her entire body aching from the loss of his knot. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but she couldn’t with his hand still over her mouth.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, babe. I gotta…” He let her go, and she scrambled off of him, doing her best to ignore the very real pain between her legs.

Clint didn’t look like he was feeling any better. He pulled himself to his feet, but he didn’t quite straighten up all the way.

Even now she felt drawn to him. She wanted to make him feel better, she wanted him to ease her pain.

“I gotta go.” He shook his head, refusing to look directly at her. “We’ll be back. Fuck! We’ll be back.” He stumbled over to the bed and got onto it. He hesitated with his hands inside the vent, and she saw him shake his head before he pulled himself up into it.

She was alone. She pulled her pants up,wincing a little as her panties settled over her swollen-feeling center.

Fuck. She was alone. The good feelings faded, leaving her with an acute sense of loss. She half-expected Clint to pop back out of the vent at any second and pull her into his arms.

But he didn’t. And the more time that passed, the more she worried about what was going to happen to her now. She gingerly touched the place he’d marked her with her fingertips. Yeah, there was no way they wouldn’t know.

She huddled on the floor of her cell, her knees drawn up to her chest, rocking herself a little.

Eventually the door opened. The man standing there looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then paused. He started laughing, a deep, unpleasant laugh. “Stupid Omega, you made a huge fucking mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12623624) featuring one Brock Rumlow and is completely noncon.


End file.
